Misery's Rescue Team
by jak3combat
Summary: My my, why am I a Torchic? Why am I sleeping with a Pikachu? Why am I asking the general public these questions? I dunno, lol. Said again, I sucks at summaries. Rated M for later chapters, lemons in the future, and swearing
1. Chapter 1

_**Oh my head hurts... Where am I? I smell grass and trees...The wind's blowing softly too...great.**_

"Hey. Wake up. Could you please wake up?" A voice came at me and it sounded shrill. Sighing, I decided to obey the female voice for some reason. "Oh good! I thought you were dead!" Not dead, honey. Just resting. "My name's Sam. Who're you?"

"A human." My voice was a little dry for some reason.

"W-What?! A human?! But you look like a normal Torchic to me!" That caused my eyes to snap open for the first time. _**So much green! Argh! Why is there a Pikachu going ape shit infront of me?**_ I looked down at myself, to discover, instead of a shirt, there were red feathers. I'm now a fu- freakin fire chicken. Oh the irony, as I remember eating chicken last night...

"Yes, I am a human. Not anymore but I was. My name's Misery. Kinda suits the moment for me I think." The Pikachu tried to hold in a giggle but failed.

"Funny name!" Her giggles were cut short by a fluttering sound and another Pokemon going ape shit. _**What's with all these Pokemon going ape shit?**_ I kinda spaced out until I got dragged into the forest by Sam, appearently to go rescue a Caterpie who fell into a fissure. The Pokemon in the Dungeon were pathetic, and we got through to the end in less than five minutes, I holding onto 100 Poke like a life preserver. Sam was holding onto an Oran berry as the Butterfree thanked us over and over, while the Caterpie stared at me a little creeply.

"So Misery, do you have a place to stay?" She asked after the duo left. I shook my head. "Ok, why don't you live with me?" _**Feh, got nowhere else to sleep.**_ I nodded and followed Sam out of the woods. After a short walk, we stopped infront of a walled up yard, with a small gate that had a mailbox in it and torches placed on the wall. _**Wow, just wow. Never expected something like this to be built by a Pikachu.**_

"So this is where you live, huh?" I asked Sam. I was about to ask where she slept when I noticed a bricked up hut on the far wall, so I stayed silent.

"Yea, come on in!" She walked up the path leading to the hut and waited for me at the entrance. I walked after her. "So I've been thinking... How about we make ourselves a Rescue Team?"

"Huh? Oh, sure."

"Cool! So what should we name our Team?"

"Hmm... How about M.A.S.H.? It stands for something I must've forgotten, made a good TV show, though."

"TV?"

"Never mind. How about it?"

"It sounds good, ok!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So that's how Rescue Team M*A*S*H* came into being.(Sub A/N: Doesn't have a * for you to put on your name, so meh.)**

The next morning, Sam woke me up early. Ugh...why do I have such a massive headache? I didn't drink any booze last night...I think. What was that stuff anyway?

"Hey, you ok?" Sam asked me with a bit of worry, tilting her head to the side. I shook my head and nodded at her.

"Just thinking." I groaned and wished I had something to hold my head with. Instead, I get stumpy wings. Sam put something down on a table.

"I made breakfast. You must be hungry." She told me. You don't know the start of it, honey. I hopped up onto a low chair and looked at it.

"Looks like a cooked Pidgey." I thought out loud.

"It is."

"Oh." I took a bite, and it actually tasted good. I was suprised, and I continued eating, kinda messy. But I didn't have any arms! Oh well, I just kept eating.

"This is good!" I told her after I finished. She smiled. _'Nobody ever appreciated my cooking before, besides me...'_ Sam thought to herself. I decided not to tell her that I could hear everything she thought.

"Let's go outside, I want to check the mailbox." She said and walked out. I followed. Sam peered inside and smiled when she pulled out a box.

"What's in it?" I asked her.

"Stuff to help in our rescue team!" She said and pulled a badge, a bag, which she put the berries from yesterday into, and a copy of a newspaper.

"Anything else?" I asked her. She peered back into the mailbox and frowned.

"Nothing... Then again, we're still new, so nobody knows us yet." She said, downcast. Suddenly, we hear wings flapping, and a Pelipper lands infront of her face, and puts something into the mailbox with his beak before flying off.

"Now we do." I smirked. Sam read it, it being something about two magnemites being stuck together and we had to save him. I started blushing at the 'stuck together' part. _Damn my dirty mind!_

"Ok, so let's get to Thunderwave Cave!" Sam cheered and ran off, making me sigh and go after her. Ok, Thunderwave Cave was full of dogs and electric pokemon. We found the two stuck Magnemites on the 6th floor, just like the letter said. We brought them out and the two waiting at the entrance thanked us greatly.

"Yawn.." I said.

"Tired?"

"Maybe. Let's get some sleep."

"Ok, good night!" We went inside and collapsed.

_'Is this a dream?_' I thought to myself as I floated around. _'Meh. Zero gravity! Sweet!'_ I thought there was someone around, but I ignored the feeling and flew across the greenness of my dream.


	3. Chapter 3

_On the third day of Chris- Oh wait, wrong season. And wrong place._ I woke up, yawning and went out to check the mailbox before waking the Pikachu that was cuddled up next to me up. I frowned, seeing that there wasn't any mail, before going back inside and waking her up.

"Five more minutes…" She mumbled and shifted, causing me to sigh.

"WAKE UP!" I screamed in her ear. She screamed in turn, fell out of the hay, and almost pissed herself.

"What the hell, Misery?!" She exclaimed, picking herself up off of the floor.

"We don't have any mail." I said with a poker face. Sam sighed and went outside.

"Well we should go to the Post Office! They always have some jobs posted there!" She said, chirping. I nodded and followed her down the path that lead into town. "While we're here, I should explain some of the shops!" She chirped again, before pointing at four of them. "That's the store, the bank, the Link Shop, and Storage."

"What's the Link Shop for?" I asked.

"Linking moves. You should ask the owner, Gulpin, more about it." Sam said, before leading me past all of the buildings and towards a cliff with a Pelipper-shaped building. "Here's the Post Office! It has a Bulletin Board out front for Rescue Teams to pick up requests for rescue." Sam inputted, while I looked at the five sheets of paper up there. I didn't listen too much, instead, I jumped up and grabbed all five of them with my beak, then spitting them into the bag I had on my side.

"Alright, let's go." I said, before walking off.

"Uhh…do you think that's a little too much for us?" Sam asked, catching up.

"Nope. Three in Thunderwave Cave, two in Tiny Woods. We do the three today and the other two tomorrow, and we're good!" I chirped, and continued walking, clearly intent on doing the jobs. Before leaving though, I bought an Oran Berry and two Apples from one of the Kecleon brothers running the Shop. I found it odd that one was green, while the other was purple, but didn't say anything. We walked back up to the cave, before going inside. Got an apple on the second floor, so scratched off one request. Then rescued a Poochyena on the third and a Pidgey on the fourth. When we got back, we received 200 Poke, a Cheri berry, and a Reviver seed. I stuck them all into the bag, before we went back home.

"*Yawn* We did good today, let's get some sleep…" Sam mumbled before stumbling into the house and collapsing on the bed, me lying down next to her after a while.

_'…So, we meet again, zero gravity…_' I thought to myself as I looked around into nothingness. Then, something that felt like an earthquake started happening.

"Shit!" I yelled, getting flung around randomly.


End file.
